


Broken Hearts and Crushed Spirits

by LoverOfAllThingsWeird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating but not actually, Family Meddling, Feels, Fluff, Gryffindor Otabek, Gryffindor Yuuri, Hufflepuff Phichit, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mudblood, Muggleborn!Yuuri, Not Cheating, Pureblood!Chris, Pureblood!Mila, Pureblood!Otabek, Pureblood!Viktor, Pureblood!Yuri, Ravenclaw Chris, Sadness, Slurs, Slytherin Mila, Slytherin Viktor, Slytherin Yuri, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverOfAllThingsWeird/pseuds/LoverOfAllThingsWeird
Summary: It’s their fourth year in Hogwarts, Yuuri and Viktor has been dating for almost a full month and everything seemed to be perfect.Before the unthinkable happened.Yuuri, sweet, innocent, fan favourite to all, Yuuri, cheated on Quidditch star Viktor Nikiforov with an older Ravenclaw boy.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri (friendship), Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti
Comments: 37
Kudos: 240





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally an I don't know how long, first chapter of pain and angst that I wrote instead of dealing with my own feelings and stuff. Enjoy, and I swear I'll make another chapter if people actually like this angsty chapter of sadness. I love to hear your comments and critiques. This is unbeta'ed and all grammatical and spelling errors are my own.

**Chapter One: Truth Revealed**

It’s their fourth year in Hogwarts, Yuuri and Viktor has been dating for almost a full month and everything seemed to be perfect.

Before the unthinkable happened.

Yuuri, sweet, innocent, fan favourite to all, Yuuri, cheated on Quidditch star Viktor Nikiforov with an older Ravenclaw boy.

When the unbelievable act was committed his friends and his (ex)boyfriend, were shocked and taken completely by surprise. It all happened so fast, one moment they were all chatting quietly to each other in the Hufflepuff fourth year boys dorm room when Chris came barging in and telling them that Yuuri was cheating on Viktor. Frozen in shock at the news, the room was silent, and a barrage of questions were thrown at Chris, asking for him to explain himself for the complete out of the blue statement. He did and the questions shifted to asking if he was sure of what he saw, if he saw what happened correctly or that he was sure it was Yuuri, and when Yuuri came in afterwards, hair somewhat ruffled and a dark mark underneath the right side of his jaw they started throwing insults at him, Phichit wrapping himself around Viktor as the others escorted, or more or less dragged him out of the house dormitories. After that day they all decided to cut all ties with Yuuri and ignore him in classes, making him a distant memory.

Their friend group were all baffled on why he would do such a thing, and for many, the idea of doubt filtered through their minds, but the evidence was solid. Chris was a Ravenclaw, and he states plain as day that he saw Yuuri and the year six Ravenclaw boy in a rather suggestive position. Now granted he never got a good look at the student but he saw his houses robes and tie, and that was enough for him. With him being Viktor's best friend he ran and told him right away, never pausing to ask Yuuri to explain himself or anything.

While Yuuri’s betrayal hit them all hard it was Viktor took it the hardest, which was completely understandable considering it was his boyfriend that had cheated on him. He was a total wreck for weeks, his silver hair that was usually stylishly coiffed was a mess and disheveled, his usually bright eyes were dull and lifeless and while he was naturally pale he was almost ashen and his skin was waxy. But with the help of his friends, who obviously took his side in this crisis, he slowly got better, the pain in his heart of Yuuri’s betrayal slowly fading, and he was so busy with his own recovery that he didn’t notice anything unusual in both his family life as well as with Yuuri himself, none of them did.

They didn’t see how Yuuri was slowly deteriorating, how he was becoming more withdrawn and quiet, like he was in the beginning when he first came to Hogwarts. They didn’t see how he was slowly losing all the confidence his friends instilled in him and turned into a hollow shell of his former self. But Yuri did, he watched as Yuuri Katsuki slowly lost himself, and he was honestly confused.

Confused on why a decision made by him was causing him to look so desolate, _guilt maybe_ he mused to himself, tossing the idea around in his head, before shaking his head and looking at the quiet, hunched figure of Katsuki as he trudged away from their combined potions class. _Maybe it’s something family related, something might be going on with his parents or their business._ And for a moment, he was concerned for him, just for a second but it was there, but he soon scoffed at the unconscious act of care and concern he felt towards the other Yuuri. _He brought this upon himself after what he did to my brother._ He huffed and turned his elegant head away from Yuuri and walked haughtily away from him, steps full of part and confidence as he reconvened with his friends. The opposite of Yuuri’s, as he crept away into the shadows of the castle, alone with no one to talk to but himself.

Two months after the incident, and after hours and hours of contemplation and reflection he didn’t get any closer to why Yuuri cheated on Viktor. Yuri was puzzled, he didn’t understand why Yuuri decided to cheat on Viktor. From what he knew, Yuuri was the happiest he’d ever seen him when he was with Viktor, the pair almost sickeningly sweet when they were together both before and after they became a couple. So on the day when Slytherin and Gryffindor shared potions Yuri decided on a new approach, to watch Yuuri closely all the while he kept an eye on Viktor as he worked with his potions partner, or well Viktor was doing the work and his potions partner, a bottle blond Slytherin girl with warm tawny eyes was watching Viktor, her gaze smoldering. She fluttered her long, inked eyelashes at him, pushing her chest up into his as she “reached for potion ingredients”, splay her long painted nailed hand across his chest we she bent over to look at the potion they were "making together”, and reach up to cup his face and brush a finger across his cheekbone to “wipe off the soot on his face.”

Scoffing at her blatant flirting he turned to work with Otabek, his own partner, working together in a comfortable and content silence before he caught sight of Yuuri, and that single glance was enough to make him double back for a second look,freezing his actions mid chip as he was cutting his daisy roots.

Yuuri looked absolutely and completely desolate, eyes weepy and ringed in red, an obvious signs that he had been crying profusely for a long period of time. Heavy bags hung under his eyes that made his normally healthy, warm toned Asian skin tone look pale and washed out, and he knew that wasn’t just an aftereffect of the dim greenish lighting that was common in the potions classroom and the dungeons. By the way his robes hung on his frame loosely and the small divots in the side of his face, he looked like he had lost weight, cheeks sunken in slightly and face grim with a mixture of sadness and pain pinching his facial features and making him look depressing. Those factors alone should have scared Yuri but one look at his eyes are what really terrified him, for they were blank and dull and dark, no liveliness in the usually warm and sparking cinnamon and chocolate orbs. He followed his gaze and saw with wide eyes that Yuuri was watching Viktor and his potions partner, watching how she flirted with him, tracing a mark on his shoulder as he laughed at a joke she told him. _He’s watching Viktor. Why?_ Yuri pondered as his eyes narrowed, watching Yuuri’s eyes dull even further, darkening as he shrunk in on himself, wrapping his arms around his body, like he was trying to protect himself from some unknown attack, or enemy. He remembered a time when his eyes used to brighten when he was reading charms books but when he was with Viktor, they shone at him like he hung the stars and the moon himself just for Yuuri. Now he looked exhausted and hurt and stressed as all hell and it made Yuri decided then and there that he would go talk to him after class, and try to get to the bottom of what was going on.

He watched as Yuuri collected his things quickly, shoving them in his dark brown satchel and watched as he ducked his head, basically running out of the room, trying to make as much distance as possible between himself, Yuri and Viktor. Yuri followed him a few minutes after telling Viktor he needed to deal with something when he asked him to go without him, moving quietly behind the quiet Gryffindor, watching him cross the hall and go into a secret stairwell used only by very few, a secret to him and their friends as they used to to go between the common rooms. As soon as Yuuri through that he was alone and that he was far enough from everyone else; he broke down.

Tears already pouring down his cheeks, falling onto the dark slate gray floor of the cold stairwell. He collapsed on the hard stones of the stairs, curling up into a ball, leaning on the cool wall as he shuffled to the windows, looking out of the tall window out to the yard, and at first Yuri didn’t know what he was looking at before he turned to look out his own window and saw what Yuuri's tearful gaze had caught. He watching Viktor and that other girl walking to the lake together. He started to sob louder, crying into the long sleeve of his robes, as he tried to muffle the noises he made in case someone walked in on him or near the stairwell. Yuri was frozen in place, watching the young man cry himself into a state of exhaustion for almost five minutes straight. After he cried himself out he sniffled and wiped his nose with a piece of cloth, a handkerchief that Viktor has given him as a token of his affection, and at the sight of the small pale blue square of cloth, Yuri had had enough stepping out of the shadows and into the stairwell calling out to Yuuri in a sharp voice. “Alright that’s enough Katsuki. Stop with the theatrics please. How can you act like you’re the victim in this situation when it was you who cheated on my brother in the first place.”

Startled Yuuri looked up, the tears shone on his cheeks in the light, leaving trails that ran down his face, his eyes large and red, glassy with unshed tears. It almost made Yuri pause for a moment but he thought of Viktor's broken face and steamrolled on. “How dare you break my brothers heart and then act like you’re the one that’s been broken. Viktor was a wreck for weeks after what you did, it took him weeks to even get started on getting over your betrayal. And you have the gall to make it seem that you were the one suffering, that the decision to break my brothers heart wasn’t your idea. You made your bed when you made the brilliant idea to sleep with that six year Ravenclaw.”

“I didn’t want to break Viktor's heart, but I had no other choice!” Yuuri yelled back, the tension he held from every mean thing Yuri said had finally broken him and he released all of his pent up frustration in a single wave. “Viktor was everything to me. You and everyone else were my family and I did what I had to do to protect you from someone that promised me he would hurt you and your family.” He gripped his hair with ragged, rough hands, closing his eyes at the onslaught of more tears, “he told me he’d let you be if I let you go and forced you to hate me. He gave me an impossible choice, my happiness or everyone else’s futures, the decision was easy enough so yes I made my bed with my decision but if I had to choose between my happiness or your lives I’d choose yours in a heartbeat and I’d do it again.”

Yuri’s eyes widened, green eyes confused and shocked at the usually quiet boys outburst. His light blond browns were drawn together as his pale forehead furrowed at what Yuuri had said, “what are you talking about? Who’s he? Who gave you the impossible decision to break my brothers heart, how could he possibly destroy our lives if we have no idea who he is in the first place.”

“The Minister of Magic, Viktor's father, he sent me a letter telling me to leave you and Viktor alone or else there’d be a price to pay and it was on your heads”

“Victor's father?” He repeated incredulously, pure confusion dripping off of his next words, “why would his father threaten you to cheat on his own son?” He shook his head, chin length hair flying as he turned his head from side to side before narrowing his vivid eyes at Yuuri in a sharp gaze. “Don’t make lies to cover for your own misdeeds I thought you had more self respect than that.”

“But I’m not lying,” Yuuri cried desperately, throwing all his inhibitions away as he reached for his bag tearing through its contents before a well creased letter was produced shaking it in front of Yuri, the paper wavy from what looked like water, or maybe tears. “Read this if you don’t believe me, I don’t care anymore, it’s not worth keeping it to myself. Like anyone's ever going to be believe you if you tell anyone, you’ve hated me since I’ve met Viktor.”

Yuri snatched the letter from Yuuri’s shaking hands,not even replying to crying boy as his eyes scanned the formal letter planning to scoff at its contents before paused, eyes widening with every word he read;

_To: Mr. Yurri Katsuki_

_Gryffindor Boys Dormitory Fourth Year_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Scotland_

_Dear Mr. Katsuki enclosed is a letter from the Minister of Magic, Mr Ilyin Nikiforov. Please heed what he has written to you, for he has taken time out of his busy schedule to write to you personally. Thank you in advance for your consideration and assistance._

_Sincerely,_

_The Minister or Magics personal secretary,_

_Aubree Lawrence_

Scanning his eyes down to view the Minister’s letters his eyes widened in shock and pain, eyes filling with equal levels of sadness and rage at his uncle's harsh words.

_**Mr Katsuki,** _

_**I’m writing this letter to you as a warning, a warning that as of right now you are ordered to stay away from my son, his cousin Mr Plisetsky, as well as Miss Babicheva, Mr Giacommetti, Mr Chulanot and Mr Altin. These students are all from high society PureBlood families and they all have promising careers in the world of the Ministry and in the magical community, ones I hope they will all get and I will help them in any manner I can.** _

_**But they are being held back, and having their family names sullied by you, a worthless MudBlood who has no right to spend time or affect them in any way. I want you to stay away from them all, especially my son, he needs to get his head out of the clouds and realize that your little “relationship” is a mistake on his part and that he should have listened to me in the beginning. He needs to be married to a person of his status, one who can further the line of the Nikiforov’s, one to create strong blood ties between worthy families, the opposite of a family such as yours.** _

_**So I leave you with a choice, a choice to make your life and your friends' lives easier in the long run. I give you a choice, you can leave my son, break his heart so he leaves you as well as all your associates that were mentioned above. If you do what I say and leave my son and his companions alone, I will leave their families alone, leave my son alone and will even let him do what he has been longing for. I will let him skate again. But, if you don’t do what I say, I will ruin them, I will destroy their families lives heedless of the consequences, I will destroy them from their wealth, to their place in the magical world.** _

_**I will get Viktor to leave Hogwarts and move to Durmstrang, mould him to be just like me and, eventually, will marry him to a suitable bride, one that will make my family prosperous. I will not let you sully my son and my family name with your filth, and I will do what I must to make sure that your kind are put in their place.** _

_**So I give you this ultimatum, I know you are intelligent, your O.W.L scores show as much, so for my son’s sake and your friends, I know you’ll make the right decision.** _

_**Mr Ilyin Nikiforov,** _

_**Minister of Magic** _

Yuri finished reading the letter, face horrified at what his uncle had written to a person he considered a friend. He looked up mouth set in a grimace as he saw his tired and stressed friend pick up his pack and move to run, but before he made his way down the stone corridors he told Yuri in a trembling and tired voice, “I didn’t want to hurt him, I truly didn’t, but I had no other way out.” He sighed, giving up the facade, “I didn’t even cheat on Viktor, not really. That Ravenclaw boy was a transfigured textbook charmed to look like another so Chris could ‘catch’ us. It seemed like the only way.”

He looked up with red eyes, tears brimming on his redder life, “I wanted Viktor to be happy, I knew he could find love after me because how could someone not love Viktor. Afterall I know I do. I never, ever wanted to hurt him like that, but his father's right, you all deserve better than me.” His gaze hardened and he looked Yuri straight in the eye and said with a steady, hard voice, “but I need you to promise me that you won’t tell Viktor about this. He already has a rocky relationship with his father and I can’t be a wedge between them and break them apart any further. Promise me Yuri promise me you won’t tell him,” he basically begging the last part, and Yuri couldn’t say anything but yes. After jerkily nodding in agreement Yuuri disappeared into the shadows of the corridors, slipping away into the multiple hidden passages of Hogwarts.

He left in such haste that he forgot the letter with Yuri, who looked from the tear stained paper and smudged ink to the corridor his former friend had disappeared, as he traced the signature of his uncle. He sighed and rubbed his brow, upset at the information given to him and said, “we’ve got to fix this,” to himself quietly in the stone stairwell that had once been filled with the muffled sobs of a poor boy who had been forced into a decision he did not want to make, and had been pushed into self isolation by those who he loved and considered friends.

* * *

“What do you mean Yuuri didn’t cheat on Viktor?” Otabek said with wide eyes, his usual calm demeanor breaking for a moment at the shocking news. “Just read this,” Yuri said handing the letter to the shocked Gryffindor, “I wouldn’t have believed it but the signature is my uncles. The ‘Y’ in his signature is always curled over the entire name, just like that. It’s real, which makes this situation even worse.” He sighed and ran a pale, thin hand through his silky hair, “I mean we practically tortured him for months Otabek, treating him horribly for something he was forced to do. I can’t believe I ever had any respect for my uncle, but he’s a snake just like everyone said he was.”

Otabek sighed when he finished reading the letter, looking up at Yuri with sad eyes, “I know, everyone will feel awful for what happened. Everyone always loved Yuuri, but when we found out about Yuuri supposed affair, we turned on him like a pack of wild dogs.” His gaze hardened, and he looked at the letter again, “we have to tell them, they need to know that they’ve been deceived. Especially Viktor.”

“He told me not to tell him,” Yuri said recalling Yuuri’s broken and pleading face, “he basically begged me too. He’ll never come to fix it with Viktor, especially if he knows Viktor knows.”

Otabek frowned and thought for a moment before snapping his fingers and pointing at Yuri, “you said he told you not to tell Viktor, but he didn’t say anything about telling his friends right?” When Yuri nodded Otabek continued with, “well if we tell the others, we can get him to come to a meeting or maybe we can corner him somewhere and then we can get Viktor to come as well. Then with the two of them being in the same space, maybe we can get them to talk it out. We need to apologize and Viktor needs to know that the love of his life didn’t cheat on him.”

“Right,” he said and went to get his own bag, “I think we should tell Chris next. Chris is Viktor’s closest friend, if we can convince Chris then we can get everyone else.”

“Agreed. We’ll talk to him during our spare? I feel like that’s the best time for us to talk to him and contain him if he gets out of control.”

“Right, I’ll see you there. Let’s keep this on the down low, we don’t want this to be blown out of proportion.”

* * *

“WHAT?!”

Multiple heads of students that were occupying the once quiet library turned to see a pair of three students, a Gryffindor, Slytherin and Ravenclaw, who were seated around one of the tables in the back of the library. Multiple people ‘shushed’ them just as Chris told them to sod off, before the others turned back to their books and homework again. Chris was running his hands multiple times through his blonde hair, muttering to himself as he scrunched his eyes together as he tried to convince himself that what he just heard was wrong.

“You’re telling me that Yuuri, quiet, book smart, shy little Yuuri Katsuki conjured up a scheme to pretend cheat on Viktor, purposely letting me catch him so I can tell all of us that he cheated. And he did all this because the Minister of Magic told him to stop talking with us and to break up with Viktor.” He shoved himself back and pushed his chair out, standing up and crossing his arms over his chest as he raised an eyebrow at the pair, “nice try Cheri, but unless you’ve got something to prove that I’m leaving now.”

Yuri raises an eyebrow at him and scoffed, voice haughty and filled with confidence, “you think we’re stupid enough to say something like this without proof,” he pulled out the folded letter and slammed the offending piece of paper down on the wood table. “Read this, and don’t bother asking if it’s real, the signature is legit. I told Otabek the same thing. I wouldn’t have believed it unless I read it with my own eyes.” Looking up at a hesitant Chris Yuri sighed and practically hissed at him in a voice cold enough to freeze the entire lake solid. “Do you really think I’d stick up for someone who broke my brothers heart if I didn’t believe them fully? You didn’t see the way Katsuki broke down, but I did, and I can firmly say he is a broken man and his spirit? Practically torn to shreds.”

Raising his eyebrows even higher Chris sat down again, causing the old chair to creek ominously as he opened the letter and began to read, eyes widening in shock with every new line until he finished, tears starting to form in his eyes as they began to glaze over in sorrow. He let the letter flutter to the desk and covered his face in his hands, biting his lip as he struggled to take in everything he just read. At first Yuri and Otabek didn’t know what was going on until he heard the quiet sob Chris let out, causing Otabek to place a hand on his shoulder and ask him quietly if he was alright. He shook his head as slightly louder sob rang out of him, shoulders shaking as he tried to hold it in, before eventually breaking and speaking in a watery voice, “oh my God I’ve ruined him. I’ve broken Yuuri, and it’s all my fault.”

Both Yuri and Otabek looked at each other before patting his shoulder gently, “you couldn’t have known that Yuuri was planning to use you to make his plan work. It was just a coincidence.”

“But it’s not!” he sobbed, “he knew that the moment I caught him I’d betray his trust and head straight to Viktor and everyone else. He knew I’d do it and I did just that, no hesitation whatsoever. God I’m a horrible friend.” He wailed into his palms as he shook from the weight of his sobs, completely devastated at what he did.

“No Chris, Yuuri picked you not because he knew you’d betray him, he chose you because he knew you’d be looking out for Viktor's best interest. He knew you’re the type of person that would defend their friends until the bitter end no matter who hurt them. He chose you because he wanted people to look out for Viktor after everything went down.”

“Some friend I am,” Chris scoffed, completely drained, “I basically betrayed him and took all his friends away, even Phichit…..” he said trailing off before his eyes widened even further. “OH MY GOD I took Phichit away from him. God I’m the worst person in the world,” he groaned head hitting the table as he collapsed. “Phichit has been Yuuri’s best friend since they met on the train in Year 1, he started our entire friend group for God’s sake. Starting with Phichit, then bringing in Otabek, and then Yuri came in with Mila, Viktor and me. He brought us all together and we abandoned him in his time of need.” Wiping away the tears from his face he scrunched his brow as he thought of something else, “he even pushed me to ask out Phichit and it’s been the best decision I’ve ever made. God I really fucked up.”

“Not just you,” Yuri said locking eyes with Otabek, “I thought I was funny that Yuuri was betray Viktor but thought nothing of it at the time because of the pain my brother was in.”

“I did as well. I knew Yuuri from the beginning, we’re roommates for God’s sake and I didn’t see how much he’d been deteriorating. We need to fix this, make it right, before it gets out of hand any more. He’s been hurt and we need to fix it. I vote we tell Phichit next, he needs his best friend back.”

Getting up from his slumped position on the table Chris wipes his face, smudging the eyeliner he wore before getting a tissue to clean it all off. “I’ll tell him, I’m the one who ruined it and I’ve got to get Phichit's best friend back.”

“Great,” Otabek said relieved, “where would Phichit be right now?”

“The greenhouse. It’s his favourite spot in the whole school.”

* * *

A few minutes after tracking Phichit down and telling him what happened Phichit stanched the letter out of Yuri’s hands without a second thought, his lower lip already trembling from just the explanation alone but after seeing the proof of the Ministers treachery he broke out in full blown tears and sobs which lead to a lot of eye rolling, Yuri, a great sigh, Otabek, and a hug, Chris, who's strong arms pulled Phichit to his chest as he cooed soft things into his ear as Chris stroked his hair and back.

“Cheri as much as I love your hugs, we need to talk about this,” Chris said as he pulled back slightly and cupped Phichit's tanned face in his hands, a stark contrast to Chris’s pale complexion. He wiped away the tears and kissed his forehead lovingly, “Peach come on, stop crying please it wasn’t your fault,” but that’s seemed to make him cry even more letting out a watery and wilted, “Y-Yuuri u-used to c-c-call me Pe-e-eeach,” as he sobbed into Chris’s chest again. “I abandoned my best friend in the whole world and didn’t even give him the time to explain his side.” Turning to look at Yuri he took in a shaky breath, “y-you said he cha-armed and trans-f-figured a textbook to make it look like he cheated. God that sound like something Yuuri would do.” Letting out a weak watery chuckle as he thought about his friend as more tears slid down his tanned cheeks and glazed his beautiful brown eyes, “why didn’t I see it coming?”

“Mon petit chou please stop crying, you know you’ll set me off too and then we’ll really get nowhere,” Chris said eyes already welling up before Yuri broke in with an exasperated, “oh will you two knock it off we have to tell the others, we need to fix this before it’s too late. Yuuri looked pretty close to a breaking point.”

After a few minutes of collecting themselves they went for their last remaining friend Mila and after reading the letter she almost crushed it in her hands before declaring she’d kill Mr Nikiforov the next time she saw him. “I can’t believe I didn’t see this coming. I knew the Minister was a slimy little snake, but I didn’t think he’d sunk so low that he would do this.”

She rubbed her forehead and ran a hand through her red locks, “Viktor needs to know about this. It’ll crush him that his father threatened his boyfriend to break up with him, but I think everyone would agree that Viktor would chose Yuuri over his father any day.”

“Agreed”, Otabek said and pulled his class schedule out, "I know that Viktor has a spare after our combined Potions class, and” looking closely at the schedule, “tomorrow, lunch is directly after Potions so why not get this meeting set for tomorrow?”

Yuri nodded in agreement, “I know I can get Viktor to come with me if I ask him for help after class, he’s easy enough to trick, but Katsuki? He might be depressed and his spirit might be crushed, but he isn’t stupid. He won’t listen to any of us,” looking at Otabek, “even you Beka. We need to get him to believe that a teacher wants to speak with him and then we can talk to him and apologize for what happened.”

“It’ll be hard to keep Yuuri there,” Phichit spoke up from his place in Chris’s embrace, “Yuuri will try to run when he finds out he’s been tricked. If he did this to protect us, he won’t let you jeopardize your happiness to help him. Someone is going to have to keep him in the room after we get him there.” He tilted his head up to look at Chris, as did everyone else, “what?” he asked, tilting his head slightly like a confused puppy, and he looked down at his boyfriend.

“Sweetheart,” Phichit said and ran a hand down Chris’s muscled arms, “you’re built like a brick wall,. We’re going to need you to make sure Yuuri doesn’t leave when he gets here alright.” Phichit said and took Chris’s arms and wrapped then securely around him, “I can do that. If I have to keep him captive to apologize, I’ll do it.” his face was set in grim determination.

“Alright,” Yuri says, “we meet tomorrow in the empty classroom down the corridor from McGonagall's office. Beka,” he turned to Otabek who was writing everything down on a scrap of parchment, “write a note from McGonagall and get it to Yuuri. Chris and Phichit, you two get the room ready, while Mila will get Viktor to meet her in room 405 for help in potions.”

As everyone nodded and murmurs of agreement were heard they moved to leave before Otabek spoke up, “remember everyone. This isn’t for us, it’s not even really for Viktor,” he looked around the small group of friends, “this is for Yuuri, for everything he sacrificed and went through. We made a mistake, we didn’t believe in our friend and now, we’ve got to fix this. For Yuuri,” he said and looked around at the small group.

“For Yuuri.”

“For Yuuri,”

“For Yuuri!”


	2. Intervention Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't expecting people to like this as much as you guys did and I knew I needed to get this chapter out for you guys. It isn't the full reconciliation but its full of feels, make ups and truths being revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is made up of planning, some Otabek and Yuri moments, some angst because it's me, and the sweet sweet reconciliation of the friends and Yuuri, before Viktor and him have their talk. Hope you enjoy.

Everything has been set. Otabek had forged the note last night, taking a subtle route in making it a simple and rather short note from “Professor McGonagall” telling Yuuri that he needs to meet her in classroom 405 after his Potions class. He tried to copy her sharp and to the point manner of speaking in the note, and he believes he succeeded. 

So after hearing Yuuri leave the dorm room to go to the bathroom to wash up for the day, he walked up carefully to Yuuir’s bed, making sure to not disturb anything, and he slipped the curled piece of parchment onto a place he knew Yuuri would see it, his pillow. After his task was complete he hurried to leave the dormitory, removing himself from the room before he gave into his instincts and tried to comfort Yuuri.

Clenching his fists hard enough for his short nails to dig into his palms, the pain cleared his head slightly as he thought back to yesterday and the rules everyone had set for each other before they parted ways. 

**Flashback**

_“Remember” Yuri said, his green eyes piercing as they still held anger because of the situation they were in, “we can’t act differently around Katsuki, we need to treat him exactly like we have for the last two months.”_

_“What do you mean we can’t treat him differently!” Phichit cried as he frowned, scrunching up his forehead in confusion, “after what we just learned I think Yuuri deserves to be treated better. We were rotten friends.”_

_“And that is why we can’t change how we act around him. We’ve spent a good two months ignoring, isolating and rejecting all types of communication with Katsuki. It would be quite a coincidence for all of us,” he gestured to the entire group, “all of his old friends who’ve been indifferent to him for the last two months, to completely out of the blue, start acting nicer to him. It's too coincidental, especially because of what I learned yesterday. He'll be suspicious.”_

_“Yuri is right,” Otabek said quietly, “it would be too much of a coincidence for him to receive a random note from McGonagall asking to see him, a day after he spills about what happened to Yuri,_ and _have all of us act completely different towards him. As much as it pains me to say,” he paused sighing as he rubbed his forehead, “we need to keep Yuuri at arms length, at least until the confrontation. If we change it up now, we have no idea how he could react. For the sake of helping Yuuri, we have to keep up a frigid indifference towards him. At least until lunch tomorrow. “ Looking around at the small group of students he raised an eyebrow at them, “Agreed?”_

_“Agreed.”_

**Flashback Over**

Shaking his head he walked out of his common room and headed for the Great Hall, passing many students as he did before finally passing through the large decorative doors of the Great Hall, passing the Ravenclaw table and exchanging simple greetings with Chris and Phichit he sat down at the Slytherin table next to Mila, who was eating her own breakfast and smiled at him when he sat down. 

“Did you get the note to Yuuri?” 

“Yes. I waited for him to leave and then put it on his pillow, so I know he’ll see it. Considering McGonagall is one of his favourite professors he’ll go, I know he will.” He looked down at the table and started filling a plate with his breakfast, “have you seen Viktor or Yuri this morning?”

She hummed herself and tapped her chin with a thin and elegant finger, “I remember seeing Viktor leave earlier with his book bag, so he’s probably hunkered down in a quiet it section of the library, but as for Yuri, well,” her gaze slips from his to just to the left as she lent back slightly, “why don’t you look behind you,” she said pointing behind him with her fork.

Turning to see where Mila was pointing he quickly picked out Yuri out of the crowd of people, his pale blond hair making him easily identifiable. He let out a soft sigh of relief as he thought back to how terrible Yuri looked after their little group planning session:

**Flashback**

_After finalizing the details of their plans everyone slowly left to do their own things. Mila headed back to the Slytherin dormitories, Chris and Phichit went off in the direction of the lake,_ probably to talk and console each other, _he mused to himself as he saw them leave down the corridors_ _, leaving him and Yuri alone together in the dark stone hallway._

_Yuri was still clutching the letter, going over his uncles scathing words. Otabek sighed and covered the small, thin hand holding the letter with his own, pushing down gently to make Yuri lower the letter. He carefully pulled it out of his grip, folding the offending piece of paper and putting it away._

_“Yura? Are you okay?” Otabek asked quietly after he was done, placing a gentle hand on Yuri's thin shoulders._

_“Okay? No Beka I’m not okay. My uncle has threatened one of my friends to do something that practically destroyed him, and even though I saw him getting worse, I did nothing. What kind of person does that?” He hunched his shoulders, curling into himself as he started to think back and see everything that had happened in the past two months._

_Yuri thought back, now seeing the signs of Yuuri’s misery and deterioration with every pale face, and haunted looks, and he saw himself scoffing cruelty at the poor hunched figure of Yuuri. He watched himself never try to help the sad boy, and with the sudden influx of those memories, he squeezed his eyes shut, effectively stopping the tears brimming in his eyes from rolling down his pale cheeks._

_Sighing, Otabek took his free hand and held Yuri’s chin between his thumb and index finger, lifting it so he could look clearly at Yuri’s face. “Yura stop that. I know what you’re doing. You’re reliving every bad thing, and right now, I need you to stop and just look at me.”_

_After a few minutes of Otabek's coaxing finally managed to get Yuri to open his eyes. When he did his green eyes were glassy with tears, tears that was just about to fall over the rim of his eyes. “Yura this wasn’t your fault, none of it was. Your uncle is to blame, so don’t go blaming yourself for something you had no part in.”_

_“But now I can see how much Katsuki was suffering and I did nothing. How can I call him my friend if I let him down like this.”_

_“Yuuri will forgive you. He’s just that kind of person. And you are a good friend. After all, if you weren’t a good person you would have taken the letter and Yuuri’s confession and ignored it. But you didn’t, you came to me and told everyone else. You’re a good person Yura,” he said as he gently pulled the stiff figure of Yuri into a loose hug, “don’t let yourself feel guilty for something we couldn't control. What's done is done and now we’re going to fix this, no matter how long it takes. Okay?”_

_Slowly loosening up, Yuri curled his slim arms around Otabek, letting his head gently fall forward onto the taller boys shoulder, his hair falling to cover his face like a pale, silky curtain, “Okay....Thank you Beka._ _“_

_"Any time Yura. Any time.”_

**Flashback** **Over**

“Otabek? Are you okay?” a voice said and broke him out of his daze. He blinked to clear his thoughts and his eyes locked with Yuri’s, who was significantly closer than he had thought before. Yuri was looking down at him, his usually piercing green eyes soft with concern. “Fine,” he said, clearing his throat, “I... didn’t get a lot of sleep last night.”

Flopping down next to Otabek he bumped his shoulder with his, “it’s fine Bek, considering everything that's happened.” Yuri spoke with confidence, but it was underlined with something softer, and with another concerned look from the side of his eye, Yuri put his mask of haughty superiority back on and asked in a sharp voice, “and how have _you_ been this morning hag?”

After Yuri’s attention was drawn away from Otabek as he started to playfully squabble with Mila, it gave Otabek time to think over the plan again, looking up briefly to see Yuuri walk through the large doors of the Great Hall, head ducked as he took a seat at the very end of the Gryffindor table, away from everyone and quietly made a breakfast, but more or less picked at it instead of eating it.

He thought about the letter and for once, he was almost excited for Potions. After that class it would be time for them to right the wrongs that they had done.

* * *

During Potions it was almost painful to see Katsuki mournfully looking at Viktor now that Yuri knew what was really going on. Yuri cast a side glance to the pale and shrunken Gryffindor as he worked on his Draught of Peace, his partner was goofing around with his friends who were working on the table beside them. 

“How much longer do we have to be in this blasted class,” he hissed quietly to Otabek as he saw another mournful stare pass him, Yuri knowing that the longing stare was directed towards Viktor, who was still partnered up with that blonde from before. “I don’t know how much longer I can keep quiet about the letter with Katsuki looking as miserable as he does right now."

“Patience is a virtue Yura, and as much as I want to end his suffering right now, we must hold our tongues and be _patient_.” 

“To hell with patience, he’s miserable, and it's my stupid uncles fault. I need to fix this,” Yuri was becoming increasingly louder as he spoke, a result of him loosing his temper. Because of his increase in volume Otabek looked up from his cutting board to see if Viktor had noticed, but thankfully he was completely engrossed in his project.

“Keep your voice down, or do you want everything to fall through. Yura you need to calm down, we’ve only got twenty minutes left of this class and then we can fix everything, alright?”

“Fine, fine. I’ll stop, I just want this to end.”

“And it will Yura,” he placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, “we’ll fix this,” he looked over to Yuuri as he brushed away a stray tear with his robes sleeves. “I promise.”

* * *

The class was soon over and in the flurry of students hurrying to put their potion supplies away, Yuri and Otabek could see Yuuri reading the note again and sighing as he started to pack away his parchment and quills.

“Okay let’s move,” Yuri said as he saw Yuuri finish up packing his satchel, “Mila told Viktor yesterday that she wanted some help with her potions work so she told him to meet her in room 405 in around half an hour. We have half an hour max to get through to Katsuki and get him ready for Viktor."

“Alright,” he said as he shouldered his book bag, “then let’s go, we have no time to spare.” They finished up packing their school supplies, met up with Mila, and the three left for room 405 where they hoped everyone else was waiting. 

When Otabek opened the door, the group of three took in the small classroom. The window drapes had been pulled back and the light of the rising sun flooded the room with light, illuminating the worn floors of the room and the dark wood of the table that Phichit and Chris were seated on, going to what they were going to say to Yuuri. Clearing his throat he looked at the pair, “is everything set? Yuuri should have left the classroom by now and I want to make sure everything is ready. We only have a short period of time to get through to Yuuri before Viktor comes.”

“Everything is set Obatek,” Phichit called put as he swung his legs up onto the table, “Chris and I got the room set up after our last class.”

“Great, now Chris you should be by the door, just in case Yuuri tries to run. We need him to listen to us,” Mila said as she took her seat, “we need to fix this and if he’s runs before we can get a word out, then this will be all for naught.” 

With a sigh Chris retracts his arms from their place around Phichit and left to stand by the door, standing partially in the shadows to remain hidden, just encase Yuuri tries to leave. 

“Now,” Yuri said as he walked to his own seat, sitting down on the wide armrest of his chair as Otabek sat in the seat beside him and crossing his legs, resting against the high back of the chair. He ran a thin hand through his silky hair, looking regal like a king on a throne, “Katsuki will definitely be mad that you know about the letter,” he waved the offending piece of paper between two fingers in the air, “I mean, he tried to keep it from all of us for two months and would have succeeded if I hadn’t stumbled on him yesterday.”

“Yura is right,” Otabek said from his seat, “if he probably won’t want to listen to us at first so I believe that Phichit,” he said and looked at the surprised Hufflepuff, “because you’re Yuuri’s best friend, you should talk to him first.” 

“But I abandoned him when he needed me most. Why would he listen to me?” he tugged on his somewhat long hair while his other hand ran over the piece of paper he was holding. 

“Because,” Yuri scoffed, “you’re the first friend he ever made when he came to Hogwarts. He still had a picture of the two of you in his bag, I saw it when he pulled out his notes in Potions. He still cares about you.”

“He...keeps a picture of me. After everything? Oh Yuuri,” he said the last part quieter as his eyes start to turn glassy. Wiping the beginning of tears away with the sleeve of his robe, he set his face in grim determination, “alright, I’ll do it. If you think I can get through to him, then I’ll try my best.” 

“Good.” Yuri said, tossing his head to get his bangs out of his eyes, “now, we should be getting ready we have no idea when—” 

But he never got to finish that sentence as the door abruptly opened and in a blur, a frazzled Yuuri Katsuki cane barreling into the classroom, spluttering hurried, half finished sentences, “I’m _so_ sorry Professor for being late. I was held up in my last class and then, I had trouble locating the classroom and—.”

His glasses were slightly askew and as he was fumbling to right them, he was still trying to explain himself to the non-existent teacher, “so I’m really, really sorry, even though I have _no_ idea why you wrote that letter to m—” he broke off as he got his glasses on correctly and saw everyone in the room, and his gaze turned panicked as his face drained of all colour. 

His dark eyes darted over to Mila, then to Phichit, over to Obatek before finally landing on Yuri, and when it did his dark eyes narrowed for a moment before he took a step back, then another, before he turn and ran for the door. 

Or he would have except for the solid wall of muscle that was Chris, who blocked his path and closed the door. “Sorry Cheri,” he said sadly, but he crossed his well muscled arms over his chest, “but you need to hear us out.” Pouting at him he gave him his best sad eyes trying to break down Yuuri's already crumbling will, “please, just hear what we have to say.” 

Rubbing his arms self consciously, Yuuri slowly walked toward the other empty chair with Chris trailing behind him. Taking a hesitant seat he pushed himself into the very back of the chair and put his bag in his lap, like a wall between him and the others. “What do you want? You already told me to stay away from Viktor, what else could you possibly say?” 

Phichit slid off the table and slowly stepped forward, the piece of paper he held was clenched tightly in his right hand. As he approached Yuuri he could see how bad he had gotten in the span of two months, and his already tear glazed eyes turned even waterier as he sank down next to him, and unconditionally raised a hand to take Yuuri’s only to have him flinch slightly back from him. That small action was enough to make him actually start to cry, tears silently starting to pour down his tanned cheeks as he whispered “Yuuri...I am so sorry.” 

“Sorry?” he repeated, brows furrowing at Phichit and his tears, “what do you have to be sorry for? I was the one who cheated on Viktor, I was the one who broke our friendship. You had every right to hate me. I’m not good enough to be your friend,” he paused to look at everyone, “I’m not like you guys. I’m not good enough for any of you.” 

“Oh cut the crap Katsuki, they know.” Yuri scoffed and called from his seat and took out the partially hidden letter and waved it in the air, “sorry but they had the right to know what _really_ happened.”

Narrowing his eyes his pale face flushed in anger, “I told you not to tell anyone!”

“No, you told me not to tell _Viktor_. Which I didn’t. I just told Otabek and then Chris, Phichit and Mila. _You’re_ the one who’s going to tell Viktor. Both of you deserve better than that.”

“Just because I didn’t specify doesn’t mean you didn’t understand. You knew I wanted to keep this a secret and you went against that. Why?”

“Why? Why?!” He said growing aggravated, so much so that Otabek put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from doing anything, “because you’re suffering. You let yourself take the fall for us, and we didn’t even realize how bad it was until it was almost too late. We let you down. _I_ let you down. I didn't see how truly hurt you were until it was almost too late.” He frowned and ducked his head, his pale blonde hair fell forward, hiding his face.

"Yuri," he called out sadly, "this wasn't your fault. The Minister made it clear that I'm nothing compared to you, and its not like he was wrong," he hung his head, "I'm nothing compared to all of you."

“Yuuri, how could you think you’re not good enough for us. You’re one of the best people in the world.” Phichit reaches out and grabbed Yuuri’s hand. 

“But I’m just a Muggleborn, in a sea of PureBloods. The Minister made it very clear that people like me shouldn't associate with people like you. I mean,” he looked around at them with pleading eyes as he hung his head, “your families are high up in the magical world, my family owns a small onsen in Japan. I’m nothing compared to you.”

“Yuuri, don’t listen to what the Minister wrote,” Mila said to him, curling a carefully manicured hand around his thin shoulder. “Our worth is only because of our blood. It means nothing, at least to us. The true measure of a person is based on their character not their blood. I think we can all agree on that.”

“She’s right Yuuri,” Chris said placing a hand on his shoulder, “you’re leagues better than all those stuffy elite kids that we’re forced to talk to at all those stupid parties. We love you for who you are. We couldn't care less about your blood and I know for a fact that Viktor doesn’t care either.”

“Yuuri you mean so much more to us than, so much more to me. You’re our friend, you protected us and we turned on you. We were bad friends,” he bowed his head, “I was a bad friend. You were my first real friend here and I abandoned you when you needed me most.”

He looked up at him, his eyes bright with tears, as the tear tracks that ran down his face shone in the light of the sun, “I’m so sorry Yuuri. I had known what was going on, I’d still stay by you through all of it. After all, I consider you family, and I let you down,” he hung his head, “and I know you probably won’t be able to forgive me right away, but I hope that one da--”

But he was cut off before he could finish by Yuuri sliding off his chair and throwing himself forward at Phichit, pulling him into a hug. “Of course I forgive you,” he partially sobbed into his shoulder. After Phichit got over his shock, he melted into the hug, starting to cry as well as he gripped Yuuri’s shoulders with both hands, fisting the material of his robes causing the note that he had so carefully written flutter to the floor as there came a barrage of apologies and consolations between the pair. 

Feeling a hand on his shoulder he turned to see a weepy Chris above him, and with a sharp tug Yuuri tugged him down on the floor with him and, with Phichit’s help, they pulled him into a hug, his large and strong arms easily encircling the two as he turned to look at Yuuri with red eyes. “Yuuri,” he began, trying to stop his tears from falling, “I am _so_ sorry for what I did. I saw you with that other Ravenclaw boy and I immediately thought the worst. I didn't trust you enough to even think for a moment that you wouldn’t cheat on Viktor. And because I didn't think it through, I almost destroyed you.”

“Chris I made sure it was you who found me ‘cheating’ because I knew you would look out for Viktor. Don’t let what happened get to you, knowing that Viktor had good friends to look after him. I knew what I did would hurt him,” he took Chris’s hand and squeezed it slightly, smiling even though he had tears slowly falling down his cheeks, “so thank you for taking care of him Chris. All of you.”

The entire group smiled at Yuuri’s words, “even after all of this, he’s still Yuuri.” Mila said and with a sniffle Chris pulled her, and Otabek into the hug while Phichit grabbed Yuuri from his spot on the sidelines, pulling him into the hug as well. 

Now, Yuuri was being hugged by Yuri and Phichit, who were surrounded by a wall of Chris, Mila and Otabek. The hug turned into a protective shield of his friends, and in the middle was Yuuri, who was content to stay in that moment forever.

That was until....the door slammed open again with Viktor stumbling into the room, running a hand through his disheveled hair as he tried to get his thoughts in order, “I’m here Mila. I promise I didn’t forget about our study meet, I was just held u--”, but he broke off at the scene before him. His friends, all in various states up upset from a disgruntled face, Yuri , to full blown tears, Chris and Phichit. And in the very center of all of it was a tear stained, red faced and rapidly paling Yuuri.

“ _Yuuri_?”


	3. Intervention Part 2: Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet, sweet resolution. There are feels, a happy fluff ending and honestly after re-writing this a bunch of times, this is by far my most successful version.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo hi *peaks up from safety blanket* I know it's been a while but after a major case of writers block and several re-writes I think I did good. I'm so sorry it took so long to finish but I'm happy with this story and I hope you liked it.

The classroom was quiet. The kind of quiet that’s almost suffocating, especially if it’s kept for a long period of time. The silence had stretched from the moment the door slammed open and Viktor stumbled through it, to when Viktor called out the name of his ex-boyfriend, his voice practically thunderous in the deafening silence of the classroom. The once warm and happy atmosphere had now turned frigid as Yuuri tore his terrified eyes away from Viktor and onto Yuri, now sharp and filled with fire.

“I could deal with everyone,” he said as he gestured to the small group at all lay crouched on the floor, “but why is  _ he _ here,” he said, his voice getting weaker and cracking on the word ‘he’, gesturing to Viktor with a shaking hand.

“He needs to know the truth,” Yuri bit back at him as he huffed a frustrated breath at him. “This has gone on for too long. You are both clearly suffering and I’m putting an end to it.  _ Now _ .” 

“That isn’t your decision to make.”

“Maybe it isn’t,” he shrugged his thin shoulders, “but if I hadn’t brought him here would you have ever told him the truth? Or would you have suffered in silence, and let both of you be miserable for the rest of your lives?” 

He crossed his arms over his chest and he scoffed at him, “because I know for a fact that if I hadn’t stumbled on your little crying session yesterday, then none of this would have happened. I did what was best,” he looked over at Viktor, “for both of you.”

“Yura, you’re obviously seem to be in the middle of something important,” Viktor interjected with a hand rubbing his forehead tiredly, “but can I just ask?  _ What on earth  _ is going on?” he yelled as he gestured wildly to the group. “What truth are you talking about? Why did you get me to come here? Why is  _ he _ here?” With each exclamation, Viktor punctuated his sentences with a hand gesture towards the huddled form of Yuuri. 

Yuri detangled himself from the group and carefully made his way over to stand in front of Viktor. “You’re here because you need to know the truth about what really caused you and Katsuki’s break up.”

“What more could you possibly explain? Chris caught him going on with another Ravenclaw,” he said as he gestured to a guilty looking Chris, “and it’s been two months. I’ve healed and moved on. You saw how bad I was after what happened, so why are you bringing this up now Yura? Why are you opening old wounds?”

“Because new information has come to light. And you deserve to know the truth.” He turned his green eyes to the pale, tear stained Yuuri, “either you tell him or I will. He deserves to know the truth about the letter, and the Minister.”

“Letter?” Viktor turned his now confused gaze from his cousin to Yuuri, “what letter? And what does my father have to do with it?”

“Yuri please don’t.” Yuuri pleaded from his spot as he was hugged closer to Phichit, “ I can’t be the reason the bridge between him and his father is burned. He deserves better than that. Better than me.”

“So you’ll tell him?”

“I…..” he looked up at Viktor again, pain and sorrow clear on his face, “I  _ c-can’t _ ,” he said as he dropped his head, tears flowing freely now as his head was guided to rest on Chris’s broad chest, hiding his face in the folds of the robe.

“What is he going on about Yura?” Viktor said, taking an unconscious step towards his sorrowful ex boyfriend at the sight of the tears rolling down his pale cheeks, “what’s all this about my father?” Turning back to Yuri with pleading eyes, “Yura please.”

Looking at the distraught Gryffindor Yuri steeled himself and gave the folded letter to Viktor still staring at the distraught form of Yuuri, “I’m doing this for your own good Katsuki. I hope you can understand that.” Looking Viktor in the eyes he sighed as he saw him open the letter, placing a thin hand on the taller boy’s shoulder, “try not to take this too hard brother.”

In the minutes that Viktor read, and then reread the letter, the room was as silent as a tomb. Yuuri could swear his heart was beating out of his chest, his heartbeat seemingly getting louder with every passing moment. The sound of his blood pounding through his veins was loud and overwhelming in his ears as he tried to block out the world and hide in the folds of his friends robes.

Soon a sound was eventually heard from Viktor, that heartbreakingly shattered the silence of the room. A soft sob, the fluttering of the letter hitting the floors of the classroom, and the sharp sound his shoes scraping the floor as Yuri pulled him into a hug, rang through the large room. His regal head was bowed into the shorter boy’s shoulder, his silver hair fell in front of his eyes as he started to softly cry into the fabric of the smaller Slytherin's robes. 

Yuuri didn’t want to look at the crying Viktor, memories of his face the day he was outed as a “cheater” flashed through his mind as he saw the heartbreak in Viktors face as he took everything in. He curled in on himself, trying to make himself look smaller, which caused Phichit and Chris to tighten their grip on him as the cries from the other side of the room tapered off, Viktor pulling himself together and wiping the tear trails from his check.

Looking down at the letter again he picked it up, thin and elegant fingers tracing his father’s signature at the bottom of the page. One he’d seen thousands of times and knew by heart. A million thoughts raced through his head as all the pieces fell into place. The sudden cheating, the warmth his father gave him when he came home for the holidays. The reintroduction of skating, the more meetings with high society families. All things that his father carefully crafted to make sure that Viktor would do exactly what he wanted. He thought he was smarter than his father. That his father’s conniving, corporate tricks wouldn’t work on him, for he’s seen them being done thousands of times. But in the end….

He fell for them anyway.

He felt so stupid that he, for a sweet, sweet moment, thought that his father actually cared for him. He turned to see the small group of people that completely engulfed Yuuri, making him disappear in the arms of their friends. The only thing that could be seen is the fluffy tuft of his hair that somehow managed to break through the circle of arms and bodies and something hit him, like a strike to the heart. He felt a tidal wave of guilt hit him, punching him in the gut as the weight of the scenario hit him at full force. Yuuri must have been in a place like him when everything came crashing down, but he didn’t have their friends to help him through it. He had been all alone. And it’d obviously had taken its toll, after all Viktor now noticing how thin he had gotten, how introverted he had become, how he looked like death warmed over in most of their classes. He’d let this happen. He let his father try to corrupt his boyfriend, his love, his perfect, sweet little pork cutlet bowl, his beautiful…“Yuuri.”

He said that name with reverence, with all the hidden and suppressed emotions he still felt for the boy over the last couple of months as he started to move towards the group, walking faster and faster until he made it to the edge of the protective group of friends. With a pleading look at Chris and Phichit, they slowly opened their arms to reveal the crumpled, and curled up ball that was Yuuri, trying to make himself look as small and as nonthreatening as possible.

Crashing to his knees on the hard floor next to Yuuri. The group around the pair slowly started to move away as Viktor reached forward with shaking pale hands to cup Yuuri’s face, but when Yuuri flinched away and continued to look down at the floor from the contact, causing Viktor to sharply pull his hands back as if he’d been burned. Heart breaking at his reaction Viktor quietly cooed to him, “Yuuri, love. Please, I beg you. Let me see you.” 

After a few minutes of coaxing Yuuri, like one would do to a spooked animal, he finally got him to lift his head and his breath caught. The lights from the windows highlighted his tear stained cheeks and Yuuri’s glossy brown eyes were exactly like Viktor remembered, and he couldn’t help but smile softly at him, an unconscious action that he did whenever he saw Yuuri. “There’s my Yuuri,” he said softly as he reached to cup his face again, and this time, Yuuri didn’t flinch away but rather sunk into his gentle hold.

They stayed like that for who knows how long, content to stay in that moment forever, before Viktor asked quietly, “Yuuri, why did you keep this from me?” as a single tear ran down his porcelain cheek, “We could have dealt with it together.”

“I-I knew y-you and you fa-father don’t alwa-ays get along. He pro-promised me he’d treat you better. H-How could I say no? He was r-ri-right, I’m not good enough f-for you.”

“Yuuri it’s me who’s not good enough for you. You sacrificed so much just to make me happy,” he bowed his pale head, “and I was stupid enough to believe my father actually cared about me. I’m sorry I didn’t see through his lies. Yuuri I’m so sorry I let you down.”

The sight of more tears falling down Viktor's face, Yuuri uncurled himself, and reached a shaking hand out towards Viktor. And, after a moment of it hovering in the air hesitantly, he reached forward and cupped the side of Viktor’s face, raising his head to look into his watery crystalline eyes. “Viktor it wasn’t just your fault. I should have told you about the letter the moment I got it, but I was scared. Scared that you’d believe what your father said about me. I’ve seen the people your family associates with. I’m nothing compared to them.”

“Yuuri,” he said and sat up enough to shuffle closer to him as he brushed away the stray tears that rolled down Yuuri’s face with a gentle hand. “You’re worth more than any of us high society kids. I’d choose you over everyone my father has ever set me up with.” He pressed, looking deeply into Yuuri’s eyes, rushing to say anything to make Yuuri believe how important he was to Viktor. “Never be guilty for being you Yuuri. I love you for who you are, not your blood.”

“You love me?” Yuuri repeated quietly as he looked into Viktor’s icy blue eyes with shock, “after everything that’s happened?”

“Always,” he confirmed firmly and tugged Yuuri into a loose hug, guiding his face to rest onto his chest as Viktor buried his face into Yuuri’s hair. “I couldn’t get over you, even after everything. You’re a part of me and my life. I guess I was just blinded by my grief that I didn’t see the truth. And I’m so,  _ so _ , sorry. I can’t say that enough.”

At the comforting contact, Yuuri curled his arms around Viktor, sinking into his arms as he stopped holding back and let the rest of his tears slowly roll down his cheeks as he whispered into Viktor’s chest, “for the record, I love you too. I thought that if I left you, you’d get a better future. I didn’t mean to hurt you Viktor, I’ve never, ever, wanted to hurt you.”

“Oh my Yuuri,” Viktor sighed into his hair before pulling back to look into Yuuri’s dark brown eyes, leaning forward to kiss his forehead before leaning back so he could press his forehead to Yuuri’s, “I know you didn’t want to hurt me. You were hurt just as badly as I was, and you didn’t have everyone to help you through it. I’m so sorry my father hurt us like this. I can’t believe that I fell for his crap. I should have seen it coming, but I was so happy that my father seemed to care about me, I lost myself in it.”

Brushing a hand through Viktor’s hair Yuuri ran through it, tracing the shape of his face before cupping it gently, “He outsmarted all of us. And now we’re here, together. And I won’t let you go. Never again.” 

“I’ll hold you to that,” Viktor said as he let out a watery chuckle, “you’re stuck with me until the end Yuuri.”

During their re-connection the rest of the group left the room quietly, well as quiet as they could while excitedly whispering to each other as an exasperated Otabek and Yuri lead, or more or less, corralled them out the door to give Yuuri and Viktor some privacy as they continued to whisper to each other, brush spare tears away, and thread their fingers together.

“Viktor,” Yuuri said after a few minutes after they lapsed into a comfortable silence, “I know this isn’t probably the best time, but I have to know. What’s between you and your potions partner? Because I can’t get my hopes up if there’s something else going on.”

“Amber?” Viktor said looking at Yuuri’s concerned eyes, “what do you mean? There’s nothing going on between me and her. Why would you ask something like that?”

“Viktor,” he quietly deadpanned exasperatedly, “ she’s been flirting with you in class for the last month and a half. I was so afraid that you moved on and,” he looked down, “and forgot about me.”

“I’d never.” Viktor said as he pulled Yuuri closer and brushed a soothing hand through his hair, “Yuuri, you’re my everything, I could never forget you. I love you.”

“I know, I know,” he sighed and pushed into the hold, “I just couldn’t help but think the worst. I just love you so much Viktor, and, and I was scared I’d lose you for someone better. Someone like you.”

“No one will ever be better than you Yuuri. You’re perfect for me, in every conceivable way. I could never find a more perfect person for me, so never, _ ever,  _ doubt that.” He caressed Yuuri’s face gently as he brushed across his cheekbone, brow creasing as expected Yuuri’s face closely, frowning at how thin Yuuri had gotten.

“I’ll try,” he sighed as he lent into Viktor's hold before looking up at him with wide hopeful eyes. “Are we going to be okay?” 

Viktor let out a breath and closed his eyes for a moment as he thought back to everything that had happened in the last two months, before looking down to the thin, pale and wide eyed Yuuri and smiled. “Yeah.” He said looking Yuuri in the eyes and smiled his heart shaped smile, “yeah. We’ll be just fine.”

______________________________________

One Month Later;

“Viktor, you know I love you, but if you don’t stop staring at me and finish cutting your daisy roots, we aren’t going to finish this potion, and then you’ll have to deal with Professor Snape coming after you.” Yuuri complained as he poured his powdered lion fish spine into the cauldron. “My Yuuri, how can I focus on my work when I have my Eros in front of me? You’re asking the impossible.” Viktor sighed, readjusting his folded hands under his chin while he gazed up at Yuuri like he hung the moon and stars.

“Will you stop it with your blasted poetic rubbish Viktor? Snape is already mad at you after last week's explosion. Keep your eyes on your cauldron and  _ focus _ ,” Yuri called from his potions table while Otabek smiled knowingly and shook his head, all the while Yuri continued to berate his cousin. “Yura leave Viktor alone and help me cut this bitter root. Yuuri can handle your cousin.” Looking up from his cutting block he lent back to look at Yuuri and Viktor’s table and smiled. Nodding his head in their direction he said quietly, “see what I mean,” causing Yuri to whip his head around to look at a lovely sight. 

Yuuri Katsuki was giggling quietly into his hand at something Viktor had said while he was stirring their potion and gestured with his free hand to an ingredient on the table, obviously asking Viktor to hand it to him. But instead Viktor took the extended hand and kissed the top of it, looking up at Yuuri through his thick, pale lashes, and a bright red flush rushed to Yuuri’s cheeks as he ducked his head and looked away. 

At his reaction, Viktor took his free hand and cupped the side of Yuuri’s cheek, lifting his head so they could look each other in the eyes, and Viktor lent forward and whispered something quietly to Yuuri, causing his eyes to shine under his glasses. He lent forward, like he was going to say something to Viktor but instead kissed this tip of his nose, causing Viktor to jolt back in shock and lose balance, falling off his stool and dragging Yuuri down with him to sprawl on the stone floor of the dungeon. 

Yuuri flushed a brilliant red as he lay sprawled over Viktor's torso in the ‘V’ of his legs looking up with bright red cheeks as Viktor smiled smugly down at Yurri from where he propped himself up with his two hands. “Hello Yuuri. Come here often?” Yuuri’s face flushed an even more brilliant red at the statement and hid his head in his robes as Viktor heard an angry, “Viktor!” from Yuri, a sigh from Otabek, and even a quiet and startled squeak from Yuuri, for his mind finally caught up with his current position and he fell backwards on his hands. As he scrambled back and almost collided with his stool, letting out another fearful squeak in the process, the stool almost tipping over if it hadn’t been stilled by Professor Snape’s firm grip on the seat.

“Mr. Nikiforov, Mr Katsuki would you mind to please righten yourself and try to act professional. This is a potions lab and if something were to spill the end results could be quite….drastic,” he said looming over the pair on the floor, “and we wouldn't want _that_ would we?” With a muttered “yes professor,” Viktor stood and held a hand out to pull Yuuri from the floor and kissing his hand in apology. Snape looked like he wanted to scold them more before a loud _boom_ could be heard from the front of the class as a cloud of blue smoke rose from a cauldron, severely staining the faces of the two girls working on it. 

With a heaving sigh Snape turned away, robes billowing behind him as he walked back to the front of the class to examine the girls potions, one of the people making it, who Yuri now recognized as Amber, the girl that had been flirting with Viktor while he and Yuuri were split up, With a satisfied smirk Yuri realized that Amber had been staring at Yuuri and Viktor's interactions when her potion exploded. “Why do you have that face?” Otabek asked suspiciously as he examined Yuri’s mischievously glee expression at the plight of the two girls. “What face?” he asked innocently raising a pale eyebrow. “That’s your smug face, and only comes up when someone you don’t like gets hurt, so what happened?”

“Oh nothing Beka,” he said dismissively waving a hand in the air as he continued to stir their shared cauldron. “Sure,” Otabek said not completely believing his statement and started to bottle their potion as the clock rang, signifying the end of class.

As they cleaned up Yuri washed the cauldron out while Otabek handed in their potion to Snape who nodded in acknowledgement before turning sharply back to his papers on the large dark desk. As Otabek walked back, he saw Yuuri and Viktor starting to leave, having already handed in their potion and moving towards the door to leave for lunch. As he and Yuri walked out the door he saw Viktor holding Yuuri’s shoulder back out towards the Gryffindor as the boy in question was rummaging around in it, Viktor’s gaze filled with tender love and adoration. 

“Do you think they’ll be fine Yura?” he asked quietly to the shorter boy, who looked up at Otabek through his pale hair. Humming to himself he looked briefly at the pair in question and smiled. “Yeah. I think they’ll be just fine.” Turning to head to the Great Hall he looked back over his shoulder and smiled a rare bright smile at Otabek, one that always managed to make his heart skip a beat, “come on Beka, it’s lunch time and I’m in the mood for some  Pirozhki.” Otabek nodded and turned looking back at the pair once more and he felt a soft smile form as he took in the sight. He shook his head and quickened his pace to catch up with Yuri, while the other two stayed behind.

Yuuri had taken back his book bag and shouldered it, now looking up at Viktor with his bright, expressive eyes as Viktor reached to cup Yuuri’s face lovingly in a gently hold, smiling softly at him as he lent forward and gave him a soft lingering kiss, Yuuri responding in turn as he sank into his hold. After separating, Viktor let his head fall, pressing his forehead to Yuuri’s as he smiled softly, a conversation going between the two with no words being said, told simply by their eyes and adoration for each other. 

Yuuri shifted, turning his head into the side of Viktor's neck so he could whisper something into his ear, something that caused Viktor to brightly laugh and curl his arms around Yuuri, hugging him hard enough to lift him off the ground and spin him in circles a few times, all the while Yuuri yelped and gripped Viktor's shoulders before joining in on his laughter. They stopped spinning but instead of Viktor letting Yuuri down, he tightened his grip around Yuuri and looked up at him in a look Yuuri just couldn’t place. At the look Yuuri’s smile faltered slightly and he tilted his head to the side, squinting his eyes as he tried to read Viktor’s expression. “Viktor?” he asked in a hushed voice, “is everything okay?”

At the adorable expression and worry in his voice, Viktor brightened immediately and crushed Yuuri to him so he could hide his face in Yuuri’s robes and he in Viktor's silvery hair. “My Yuuri, everything is wonderful. When I am with you, everything is perfect.” Brushing his hand through Viktor’s hair he pressed a soft kiss on the thinner spot on the top of his head before resting the side on his face on his head, “I couldn’t agree more Vitya. You’ve made my life so much better than I had ever imagined. I love you Vitya, so much.”

“I love you too,” he said pulling back to look into Yuuri’s eyes and press his forehead to Yuuri’s in a tender show of affection. “My Yuuri, you are my heart, my soul, my everything. From now until the end of time.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it. We've finally come to the end. I hope you like it and that the way too long wait was at least a little bit worth it. It took a lot of revisions and fixing to make me satisfied with the end product but I think it was worth it. I hope you liked this, and I've got lot's more to come.


End file.
